1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-function apparatus including a document cover and an image reading unit, more specifically, to a multi-function apparatus including a locking mechanism configured to lock the document cover or the image reading unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-function apparatus is known. The multi-function apparatus includes a document cover, an image reading unit and a body, and is configured not to allow both the image reading unit and the document cover to be opened simultaneously. The multi-function apparatus further includes a first locking mechanism configured to lock the image reading unit so as not to be opened with respect to the body, and a second locking mechanism configured to lock the document cover so as not to be opened with respect to the image reading unit. The first locking mechanism and the second locking mechanism are independent each other, and act independently.